


Better Than a Dream

by jisungsjheekies



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gen, SKZ Imagines, Stray Kids Fluff, Stray Kids Imagines, Stray Kids Scenarios, han jisung - Freeform, han jisung fluff, han jisung imagines, han jisung scenarios, skz - Freeform, skz fluff, skz han jisung, skz scenarios, stray kids - Freeform, stray kids han jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisungsjheekies/pseuds/jisungsjheekies
Summary: Pairing: Han Jisung x neutral readerGenre: Fluff, best friends to loversWord count: 855Warnings: None
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Reader
Kudos: 26





	Better Than a Dream

The movie played quietly in the background as soft snores filled the room. You and Jisung had been watching Big Hero 6, your pick for your weekly movie night with your best friend, but just like he always did when it was your turn to pick, Jisung was fast asleep before the movie had reached the halfway point.

And doing like you always did, you simply placed a blanket over his sleeping figure on the floor, pushing the hair from his face, smiling when his face scrunched up cutely before you resumed watching the movie from your place on the couch.

This time, however, you’d struggled to keep your eyes open, a long day of work finally catching up with you. Giving in, your eyelids fluttered shut and soon, you had joined Jisung in dreamland, the movie completely forgotten.

That night, you began to dream, but it wasn’t just an ordinary dream, in fact, it was the same dream you’ve been having for almost a week straight now, but you refused to tell Jisung of this. Why? Because it was about him.

It always started off with you and Jisung playing on a hill. It looked like two best friends hanging out like normal. It was the end of the dream, right before you’d wake up, that you couldn’t quit thinking about. You’d been running down the hill, trying to get away from Jisung, but he was much faster that you, too fast actually, because as Jisung caught up to you, he was never able to slow down, which resulted into him crashing into you, sending the two of you tumbling down the hill together. The moment the two of you came to a stop, with twigs and leaves all stuck to your hair, you looked up at Jisung just as Jisung looked down at you, a bright smile on his face before he leaned down and connected your lips, each time sending sparks through your body, causing you to jolt awake.

It felt so real.

When you’d reach up to touch your lips, you could’ve sworn you could still feel him against you. You couldn’t help but long for the feeling to return. But just as quick as the thought appeared in your mind, you quickly shook your head, cursing yourself for imagining such things. 

Leave it to you to fall in love with your best friend. How cliche.

As those days passed, and Jisung continued to return in your dreams, your feelings only grew stronger, imagining what could be but probably never would. You’d have to suppress your feelings and deal with it because the last thing you wanted was to ruin the best friendship you’d ever had.

That night was no different as Jisung made his usual appearance in your dreams, only this time, you were the one chasing him. Ironic, huh?

The dream went on as it usually did and just when you crashed into Jisung’s body at the bottom of the hill, something yelled in your ear, causing your eyes to shoot open.

There you were, laying on top of, a now wide awake, Jisung who stared up at you disoriented.

You, on the other hand, stared down at Jisung, or more specifically, his lips. You couldn’t get your dream out of your head. You were so close to Jisung, all you had to do was move one more inch and then his lips would be against yours. Would they feel the way you’d imagined? Would sparks rush through your body the moment they connected with yours?

“Y/N?” Jisung said, finally getting your attention, and when your eyes shifted up to his, you saw Jisung look at you the same way he had in your dream. That’s why, without any hesitation, you leaned forward, placing your lips gently against his own.

You didn’t go any further than that, afraid that you’d just made a mistake, but not even a second later, Jisung’s hands found their way into your hair as he pulled you closer, locking his lips with yours. You sighed in relief before putting your all into the kiss. You wanted Jisung to know exactly how you felt as you moved your lips against his fervently.

The lack of oxygen in your lungs forced the two of you to part, panting as you leaned your forehead against his. You kept your eyes shut, not ready to look Jisung in the eye just yet. You felt his hand shift from behind your head to your cheek, rubbing gently as you slowly peered open your eyes.

Butterflies erupted in your stomach as you saw the look of adoration in Jisung’s eyes, well aware that your eyes mirrored his own. A bright smile flashed across his face, just as he did in your dream, while his hand moved to tuck a loose strand of hair behind your ear.

“Kiss me again?” Jisung said with a hopeful look in his eye.

“Gladly.” And for the second time that night, your lips locked in a passionate kiss, and that’s when you realized that the real thing was so much better than a dream.


End file.
